In too deep
by SilverHai-Chan
Summary: After a murder with a twist ending Satou and Takagi begin to to dig deeper into the mystery that is Edogawa Conan. However when they dig a little too deep and end up with a target on their own backs who will they drag down with them?
1. Just another murder?

Edit: Whew a lot has changed in two years. One being my writing style... has anyone else read over their old stories and had the urge to facepalm? I'm seriously considering re-writing this first chapter. Oh well that will be a later time. If you read through this first chapter and do not wish to read on because of how it's written all I ask is please read the second one before moving on. Chapter 2 should be out within a day. Thank you!

* * *

Whoo hoo! I got the first part of this done... maybe the plot bunnies will give me a break... doubt it...

Anyway, here's a story about everyone's favoret police couple doing just as the title says, getting in too deep, so I hope you enjoy...

And because I'm surrounded by cops... No, I do not own any aspect of Detective Conan, I'm only borrowing for an unknow lenghth of time XD

Edit: Ok, I'm hoping this with be the last time I have to fix this chapter... I rewrote in the large missing part of the story... sorry for any confusion it may have caused =(

Codex:

_Italic = Takagi's thoughts_

_Bolded Italic = Satou's thoughts_

_Underlined Italic= Narrator_

**xXx**

* * *

_It was just another day at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, the last few weeks had been strangely calm murder wise, which could only mean one thing, something much grander was on the way…_

_As the day started the officers easily fell into their routines, Takagi being awkward around Satou, Satou trying focus on her work, Shiratori focusing on Satou and so forth… then a familiar call came in, setting forth a chain of events that would change everything…_

Takagi looked up from his desk and let out a sigh of relief, he looked down at the stack of paperwork which he had just conquered with satisfaction.

_Ha! It's finally done, now I've got time to talk to Satou…_

He straighten the pile and moved his glance to Shiratori's desk where a mountain of paperwork lay menacingly, Shiratori's eyes locked with Takagi's for a second, just long enough for him to read his 's a little jealous, that's what he gets for taking the time this morning to make a move on Satou…

Takagi was beaming at his triumph, today he was the victor of their not-so-secret war, Takagi returned his attention to the pile of papers he held in his hands. He got up and moved quickly to file the papers and claim his "prize", but just a little too quickly. Unfortunately for Takagi he overlooked one detail that foiled his plans, one detail that had too often in the past had come between him and his dignity, to make it to the filing room, he had to pass by Shiratori's desk. And as fast as Takagi was off, he was face down on the floor, leaving the papers scattered across the floor and Shiratori snickering like a victorious school yard bully.

_Damn it! Why do I always fall for that stupid prank!_

As the other officers started laughing, Satou turned her attention to the scene, one she had seen too often. And just like always she got up to help her poor friend out of this ever occurring jam. She kneeled down and started to pick up the papers, her eyes found Takagi's as a smile graced her face.

"You know you should be more careful you silly klutz…" she said with a pinch of humor

Takagi started to blush

"Yeah, well…"

"She's right, it's wise to be aware of one's own… limits…" interrupted Shiratori.

The statement served to confound Satou…_**Limits?**_

Takagi shot Shiratori a glare but soon found his sights set back on the papers showered across the floor.

_Great, it'll take me forever to resort all this, and I made a fool of myself, well… a fool was made out of me, in front of Satou! What else can happen…_

Just then Inspector Meguire quickly made his way toward the small group, grimacing at the site of Takagi's "accident". His face quickly stiffen as he moved his gaze towards the other two detectives.

"Ok boys a stiff just made an apperance at a local restarant and we've been invitvd. I want Satou-san and Shiratori-kun with me, Takagi-kun... stay here and clean up your mess... lets move!"

Satou and Shiratori rose up into salutes, then swiftly followed Meguire, leaving Takagi slumped over his papers still littering the floor and Satou's stack left by his hand.

_Of course, THAT could happen..._

* * *

Soon after the officers found themselves at yet another all to familiar scene, one of cold blooded murder. But oddly enough, this scene seemed... different.

**_Strange, it feels as if something's missing or out of place... but what?_**

The scene itself was centered in a new aged restaurant named "Kamikaze" and it seemed streight forward as well, a middle aged woman of foreign ancestry was lying face first on her table, the blood leaking from her shattered skull dying the beige tablecloth.

**_Shot to death, at least it was a fast death..._**

Satou started to make her way in closer to the scene when she heard something that put her mind into high gear.

"Oh no! Not you again!"

Her head quickly turned towards the direction of the statement, and found just what she had been hoping for.

"Ah, Mouri-san, Ran-chan, find yourselves at yet another murder I see, but where's little Conan-kun?" Satou said as plainly as she could, looking around for the boy.

"He's off with friends for the day, so me and dad decided to go out for lunch without him..." Ran responded.

"Ah."

"What does that little freeloader have to do with this anyway, ley him play with his little friends as I, the great Mouri Kogoro, solve this case in no time!"

Korogo started his signature laugh, as full of pride as ever, the action lead Ran to fluster in embarrassment.

**_And that Kogoro is where you are wrong, that boy, that boy can find clues and piece together scenes with knowledge far beyond his years, and if you were such a great detective you would have seem that by now, so what is it, what is it that makes you so great, because it's NOT your brain... whatever it is, I'll find out..._**

Kogoro finally stopped his fit of laughter and made his way towards the scene of the crime, he quicklyglanced over the corpse as Meguire read off the details.

"The victim's name was Smith Kylie, a 36 yea..."

"Smith Kylie, that's a strange name."

"Well, in keeping with her nationality as an American, her name would read Kylie Smith."

"Oh, she's an American..."

"Yes, now as I was saying, Kylie Smith a 36 year old business woman here on behalf of her company, according to witnesses she was just sitting here waiting for her food when BANG! She goes down."

"Any of the dinners know her?"

"Yeah, those three over their are from the same company."

"They ate at seperate tables?"

"Apparently she was the loner type, didn't really socialize much."

"Still, very strange."

"All three were sitting at the same table, and the table, and the table lines up perfectly with the shot, it has to be one of them."

Meguire motioned his hand toward three waiting gentalmen at the edge of the scene, each screamed of being everyday business men. The first was an average sized fellow with casual brown hair and a well tailored grey suit, the second was a tall lean man in a simple navy suit and shaggy blond hair and the last man was smaller, dressed in an overly expensive black suit and his jet black hair slicked back.

**_Someone tries to hard..._**

Satou joined in as the others made they're way towards there three best suspects. As they were questioned one thing seemed to be made clear, that none of them knew a thing about the crime.

She looked at the gent's table where the placements of each of the suspects was clearly marked, trying to make some sence of it in her mind.

**_Let's see, no that's not right, lets see, each was in a good postion to have fired the shot, but how'd they do it without alerting the others... unless they're all in on it... no, only as a last option... there has to be something missing...maybe..._**

Satou bent down to examine the legs of the table and chairs, while focusing on the task at hand, Shiratori came up behind her, enjoying his new view of Satou.

"Well, find anything intrusting down there?"

"Shiratori!" exclaimed Satou, slamming her head into the underside of the table from shock.

**_Was he just!_**

"Satou-san! Be carfeful over their!" yelled Meguire from across the scene.

"Yes sir..." she called back, her heart still racing.

"So..." continued Shiratori, "I've still got those reservations for tonight, my offer still stands..."

"And for the last time, no."

"Come on, just this once, I guarantee you'll want more..."

Shiratori started moving closer and closer to satou, and the closer he gotthe faster her heart raced, not from desire, but from repulsion.

**_Is he for real!_**

"Look _Shiratori_, " replied Satou, pushing away Shiratori away, "I said NO! Now I've got work to do and so do you!"

Shiratori's face slowly shifted from that of lust to spite, his eyes glowed with determination and greed for the woman in front of him, but at once it disappeared, she watched as his poker face snapped into place as he turned and walked the other way.

satou raised her head high in victory against her suitor.

**_He's got some gull... ack!_**

The sudden movement boldly reminded her of the knock on her head. As she raised her hand to cradle the pain she feltsomethink stuck in her hair, she brought her hand in front of her face to identify the substance. Her smile instantly grew wide.

**_Yes, a clue!_**

She took a clean white handkerchief from her supplies and cleaned off the gunk before she took a sample for the official evidence. She finished and looked up to see Kogoro walking towards her, most likely to take a look of the table himself.

That's right, lets see how good you really are, this scene is so clean cut someone with HALF a brain could solve it in no time, I've almost done so at least…

She picked herself up to allow Kogoro full access to the table, she started to repack her supplies as she keep one eye on him at all times. Kogoro examined the top of the table extensively, as if all the answers would be written somewhere on it's surface. He then moved his sights to the sides of the tablecloth for a second, then started making his way back to where the suspects were standing.

Wait… what?

"Kogoro-kun, aren't you forgetting something, like the underside of the table maybe?" said Satou sarcastically

"There's no point, if the gun had been fired from under the table there would be a tear where the bullet had gone through, and it would be to obvious to lift the tablecloth to fire, or to be under the table when the shot went off… no, we just have to wait to see which of our guys has a positive residue test."

"But…"

"But nothing…"

Kogoro continued his waltz back over to the suspects, his head held high and his smile too cocky.

Are you kidding me! If Conan where here I know he would have taken a sneak peak at the und… why am I thinking of what Conan would do…

Satou's thoughts were interrupted by the forensics department reporting back the results of the residue tests, and of course by the disbelief of Kogoro.

"WHAT! They all came back negative!"

"Yes sir, all three suspects came back negative."

"And there's still no sign of the bullet?"

"No sir, the corner's officer believes the bullets still in her head, but we'll have to wait for an autopsy to confirm."

"Must have been one small bullet, damn it!"

Satou couldn't help but smile, this only helped to strengthen her reasoning, but there was still pieces missing, the bits of evidence that would cement her deduction in place. She let her eye wander from place to place trying to find clues with no luck.

_**Come on, there can't be to many places to hide evidence in here, and yet…**_

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone at the crime scene quickly turn there head's toward the source of the scream, a young lady who was watching the investigation from behind the crime scene tape, a small snub-nosed gun laid in her hands.

"I, I don't know how this got in my bag, it's, it's not mine, I didn't do this, oh god I DIDDN'T DO THIS!" She stood rambling before collapsing onto the ground crying hysterically.

A young officer made his way over to the young lady, "Maim, would you please come this way with me."

"But, but I didn't…" she said between her sobs.

"It's just to ask a few questions that's all."

"O-Ok then…"

The officer helped her to her feet and guided her toward Meguire and the others. Slowly, Satou moved to join them, her smile almost as wide as Kogoro's.

_**Just as I thought, now all I need is one more thing and all the pieces will be in place, lets see what our detective will make of all this…**_

Satou moved to talked to another officer as the woman started to give her testimony, after claming down enough to think clearly that is.

"I was just here for lunch, well actually…"

"Yes" questioned Meguire.

"I was here to test this place out for a friend, he wants propose to his girlfriend here and asked me to check it out for him, not really important to this case now is it…"

"No, guess it isn't"

"Anyway, I was waiting for my food when all of the sudden I herd a gunshot and screaming, and when I turned… I s-saw…"

The woman again started to break down in front of Meguire, she was then taken back to the edge of the crime scene to calm down again, when Korogo in his normal fashion, called forth for the start of his deduction show.

"Just hold on for a second, miss…"

"Sazu"

"Sazu-san, wouldn't you like to see the face of the one who did this?"

"Wait! D-Do you know who's done this?" Asked Meguire

"Yes, yes I do"

**We'll just see about that…**

"Or should I let you explain" He lifted his arm to point out the culprit, letting fall towards his target, "Sazu-san!"

**You've got to be kidding me, has he…!**

The accusation was enough to break Sazu of her breakdown, she quickly recovered her composer and was set to lay into Kogoro.

"You can't be serious, how on earth could I be the killer, would I have been so stupid as to keep the gun that was used and to alert the police that I had it if I was the killer, who are you anyway, no way you're a policeman?"

"She's got a point Mouri-kun." retorted Meguire.

"Mouri? But that's, then your!"

"Yes, I am the world- famous detective, Mouri Kogoro!" finishing again with his trademarked laugh.

**How does Ran put up with him…**

"But Mouri-kun, the bullet came from that direction, that table… how could she have fired it from over there," pointing towards that table she had been sitting at, "isn't more likely that the culprit disposed of the gun in her bag?"

"Well… um, I guess that's true…"

"You guess! What kind of detective are you, accusing innocent people like that, you should be ashamed of yourself, how many other innocent people have been sent away by you I wonder?" yelled Sazu, slowly backing Mouri to the wall.

"Well… um, you see…"

**Mouri being chewed out, him stuttering after a horrible first deduction, me wanting to laugh my head off… ok according to Takagi's reports it should be happening right about… now… ok… anytime now… wait a minute…**

Satou watched on, waiting for the start of his deduction show, but as Sazu backed off of Kogoro, Satou realized the truth,

**He's not falling asleep… but why, what's missing this time?**

Meguire continued his questioning of Sazu-san, but Satou didn't hear a word, she was too busy studying Kogoro.

**What is it, what is it, nothing appears to be different about him, heck HE doesn't either judging from that last show… what is it… wait… no… it couldn't be, could it?**

Satou was deep in thought, trying to remember the reports she had read and the one case she had seen with the Sleeping Kogoro, trying to remember one detail that she feared she had overlooked time and time again.

**Where was he during all these shows, why I'm I thinking of that! No way, but it's the only thing that makes since… but it doesn't make since! I mean, yeah he's smart but…**

"Can we go now!"

Satou was broken out of her train of thought by one of the businessmen, who was eager to leave the crime scene.

"Some of us have more important things to do than stare at a corpse you know."

**Crap, can't let that happen… looks like it's all on me, but I'm still missing that detail, oh well… I hope I'm right…**

Meguire keep quite, trying with all his might to come up with some way to keep his suspects from leaving, he was about to give in when Satou spoke up.

"Well, if you don't want to stare down a corpse, how about we stare down a murderer instead…"

"Satou, have you figured something out?"

"Yes inspector, I think I have this case figured out."

The businessmen were again restless.

"Well!" One of them shouted, "Who did it!"

Satou took a moment to breath, she had been so used being a supportive role in most deductions like this, she never expected this much pressure from leading the show.

"It was…" Satou gather herself, raising her hand, "You!"

The group stood stunned, she was pointing towards Sazu.

"What! How many of you are going to accuse me, I didn't kill her!"

Meguire frowned at Satou, "Satou-san, you feeling alright, didn't we just say she couldn't have fired it from her table."

"Ah, but inspector, was she at the table at the time?"

"What!"

"Sazu-san, were you at your table at the time of the crime?"

Sazu's breathing became heavy' "Yes I was."

"Sazu-san, did you know this restaurant has a security system?"

"What does that have to do with this case."

Satou's gaze intensified, "Because that system includes a single camera meant to cover the cash register, it didn't cover the suspect table, but it dose cover your front table…"

The color drained from Sazu's face, as she searched for words to reply to the officer, a second one came form behind.

"Satou-san!" the young officer stopped and saluted in front of Satou, "We reviewed the tape as you requested, the suspect in question was not in her seat at the time of the crime."

"Well Sazu-san, care to explain where you were?"

But Sazu didn't answer, she just stood there, pale as a ghost, staring at the camera, her expression broke from fear, to defeat.

"Damn camera. If it wasn't for you, it would have all worked out so well," she turned her gaze towards one of the businessmen, the one entirely in black, "and you would have finally paid your dues." Her speech and gaze filled with venom towards the man.

Meguire and the rest stood stunned, "Wait, then that means."

"Yeah that's right," picked up Sazu, "I killed her, all in hopes to see that man take the fall." Her gaze never left the man, "But once again, you've dodged the bullet."

Satou was keeping her distance, she'd learned the hard way that suspects can get violent once they had been uncovered, "What are you talking about Sazu-san?"

"That man made my best friend take her life!"

Satou felt her eyes widen.

"He and the people he works for were blackmailing her, forcing her to give them computer programs from the software company she worked for. I don't know how they threatened her, but she refused to call the police about it. One day she called me hysterical, they apparently asked for too much. I went to try and calm her down, and found her hanging in her apartment!"

By this time the room had gone into a state of shock.

"I went in to call 911, after talking to the operator I just stood there, trying to process what happened, then I half turned the corner to see him, standing their, just staring at her, so I hid from his sight and watched as he pulled out a phone, he let it ring and the only thing I heard was "We have a problem" as he walked away! I told the police, but they found nothing, and that man walked!"

And with her last statement she fell to the ground, her eyes welling up with tears, "I'm sorry Kendra, I failed to stop him." She let the full emotional shock take hold, and wept.

The man under accusation however only stood and watched, he's face never flinching, emotion never making it's way through, "Well, she's confessed, now may we leave."

Satou did her best to not let her disbelief show on her face.

**He's far to calm about all this, could it be her story is true…**

"Hold on," replied Meguire, "You've just been accused of a major crime."

"One I was already cleared of in America."

"Fine, but we still need to make sure and get a statement from you, so you'll need to come downtown with us."

"Just make it fast, I have a plane to catch tonight."

Two officers came to take Sazu away, the woman looked up at Satou through her tear stained eyes, "It's not only him, there's a entire group just as sick as he is, please… don't let them win…"

Satou couldn't force herself to speak as the two officers took her away. Satou merely watched, unsure of what to think.

That's when the feeling took hold.

She couldn't describe it as anything short of evil, the weight of it alone was enough to scare her, it was as if every cell in her body was screaming for her to run.

The trance the feeling had put her in was broken with a hard pat on the back from Meguire, "Great job Satou-san! We just got back the residue tests from Sazu-san and they cemented her confession. Hey you alright, you don't look so good?"

Satou mentally flinched at the question, "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess… she just, she just didn't feel like a killer."

Meguire dropped his inspector's gaze for a moment, "Yeah, she gave in far to fast, seems she's been broken for a while now. But nothing can be done now."

"I guess your right."

"So, how'd it feel to catch her your self?"

"Well, it was an experience, and it felt good to lead the show for once."

Meguire smiled, "And you beat Mouri-san as well, 'bout time we beat him to a deduction." his look mimicked one a proud father would give his daughter.

This made Satou's face perk up, she had forgotten to watch Kogoro during her deduction, she looked over to see him brooding in a corner, mumbling something about Satou-san stealing his show.

**Can't steal what you never had… but does that mean…**

She found her mind doing laps, nothing else seemed to make since, but then again what she was thinking went against common since itself. The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. So she decided to push the issue to the back of her mind, to worry about it later and to focus on the case at hand now. At least later she could have some help.

**Maybe Takagi will have an idea about this.**

She turned to follow Meguire out to the squad cars when she felt herself turn again for one final look at Kogoro.

**But could it really be, could Conan really be the force behind Kogoro?**

* * *

Beyond the crowd of onlookers, hidden in the shadows of two buildings stood two men, cloaked in black like the ravens that flew overhead. The first one lowered his black fedora to better hide his face.

"It truly amazes me how calm Rum acted in there eh, aniki?"

"He had been watched, and almost exposed by this woman, incompetence like that can not be tolerated." the second figure raised his head to reveal the cold murderous eyes behind his long blond hair.

"Right, so you want him taken out tonight?"

"No, after that case, his death in Japan would bring about to much attention from the police, wait till he arrives back in the US."

"Alright I'll take care of both him and the woman." The first man turned to walk away when the second man spoke up again.

"And Vodka."

"Yes aniki?"

"I want someone to watch that one officer that gave the deduction for a while."

"As you say aniki."

Vodka again turned and walked away to fulfill his orders, leaving the man he referred to as aniki watching as Rum was taken away via cop car and the officer he had referred to earlier took off in the same direction in her strange sporty version of a cop car.

"She might cause us trouble, might." his sinister smile widened as he followed the example of Vodka before him and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**xXx**


	2. Late Night Plotting

Author's Notes:

Yeah about that "expect One-Shots before continuations" thing... This one wouldn't leave me alone! I remembered a weeee little bit of the plot and it just took off with me holding on for dear life. That being said this is mostly staging. I'll get to some action at some point, promise!. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! ~Silver

* * *

Takagi, in the end, had to say it had been a pretty good day. Sure his dignity had been stolen from him again and Shiratori got to work a case with Satou... again. Those things, however, seemed like nothing after hearing about Satou's skillful deductions at the restaurant. He raced down to the carport to make sure he was the first to congratulate her as she returned.

Shiratori's sullen expression as he exited his car helped as well. Oh yes that had helped Takagi's mood greatly.

They watched as Satou's unique police car pulled into the underground garage and wormed its way to her reserved space. Meguire stumbled out of the passenger seat first; the rush from solving the case must have made her driving all the more 'spirited'.

At least Takagi thought so until she exited out of the car, "Satou-san! I heard all about your deduction! Cong... Are... Are you alright?"

Shaken, that was the only word he could use to describe her expression right then. She was trying to hide it behind a mask of pride, but Takagi had known her too long to be fooled. He could see something was bothering her right through the mask's cracks.

"She's... been like this ever since... the close of the case... whew what a ride." Meguire replied slowly catching his breath. "She's not talking bout whatever... got to her either."

"Inspector I'm fine... r-really." Satou did her best to put up a brave front, Meguire's eyebrow raised.

"Fine, the offer is still on the table if you change your mind." He turned and returned to the building recovered from the return trip to the station and braced for the paperwork he knew was to come.

"Offer? Satou-san what's he talking about?" Takagi inched closer, feeling his concern building.

"He's offered me time off and sessions with the psychologist."

"Huh!"

Satou nodded, "Yeah, he said sometimes this job just gets to you and if I needed to decompress for a while he understood."

Takagi nodded a bit, "Well, that does make sense. You know if this case has gotten to you that badly we'd all understand if-"

"It's not the case... that's if I really was... well..." piece by piece the mask slowly fell away from her features, "Takagi-kun, I could really use a wa-"

"Excuse me." Shiratori had stuck around to listen in, "I believe we all still have work to complete."

"Excuse me!" Takagi fumed turning to face him, "Give us a minute here, and if not me at least Satou-san!"

"N-No no it's ok Takagi-kun he's right." She came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Can we still take that walk later? After our shift ends maybe?"

Fumes gave way to a slight blush, "Y-Yeah of course."

Shiratori merely turned and walked into the building, _'What a jerk.'_Takagi thought before following in by Satou's side.

* * *

Oh yes the day went had gone well for Takagi, and with any luck the night would as well. He waited patiently outside the station's exit for his partner to meet him for their walk. Worried as he was he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy as well as nervous while he looked at the dim stars in the night sky.

_'Does this count as a date? Wait am I going on a DATE with Satou!' _had become the chorus of his thoughts for the remainder of the day filing away evidence reports. Sure they had been out together during undercover stings but those never seemed to count. Thanks again to Shiratori for ensuring this.

_'Of course this is only an after work walk. No no this couldn't count as a date... or could it? Geeeh brain it'd be great to have a finalize decision here!'_

"Hea, somehow just that face is enough to calm me down."

"S-Satou-san!" Takagi turned on his heels to face her fighting a massive blush.

She did look calmer, but that shaken state was still showing around her eyes. At least she was really smiling again, "Come on, I know just the place for a good walk."

Takagi nodded as Satou took the lead. He asked her again if she was ok only to be told again that she was fine. Takagi admitted defeat and allowed her to take her time in opening up. Pleasant conversation filled the void before making it to their destination.

"Wow, I forgot there was a park this close to the precinct." Takagi looked around the quaint little place. Most of it was a single looping path that hugged the wooded edges leaving an open space in the center for children to play.

"Yeah I thought a bit of nature would unwind my nerves." Satou made a quick sweep of the place with her eyes. _'Yes, yes nature makes sense. Nature always has a reason. Nature. Nothing about this makes sense in nature...'_

"Satou-san... I can tell something is bothering you."

She sighed, "Yeah, but I wanted to be out of earshot of anyone else."

Takagi felt his eyebrows shoot up, "Oh really? Why?"

"Because they may have attempted to put me in an institution."

"Wha?"

She gave him a little smile, "Nothing like you're thinking Takagi-kun. Just that... some of the things I'm about to say are going to sound nuts."

He laughed a little, "I'll be the judge of that. Now come on what's on your mind."

They both started on their walk as Satou took her time coming up with a way to say what she was thinking, "Takagi-kun, what did you hear about the case today?"

"Well, I heard that you solved the whole thing after Kogoro-san royally screwed up. That and you can put on one hell of a deduction show yourself." Satou nodded as he told her this.

"That's a decent enough summary. Really this all started with Kogoro-san's actions."

"You know he's a womanizer, and can take a swat if need be."

"Ha ha! Oh I wish it were that simple..." Satou took a deep breath, "How... closely have you watched him as he investigates?"

"Uhh well," Takagi looked to the sky in thought, "The first few times I was at a scene with him I watched fairly close. He reeeeeally didn't investigate all that well. He liked to speed through a lot of things that would have yielded better deductions if he had taken his time. That aside he always came to the right conclusions in the end so I stopped."

"Right... Takagi I've only seen him once before on the job. That time he did things as he always did."

"Blundering through you mean."

"Yes, well..." she smiled a little, "That part he did correctly this time."

He chuckled a little at that, "How bad was it?"

"He refused to look under a table where three shooting suspects sat today."

"Okay yeah that's worse than his normal screw ups."

"After that," her smile vanished, "He managed to accuse the correct shooter, a woman that had sat away from the main suspect's table, for a ridiculous reason."

"Oh, what was the reason?"

"She had the gun."

"That uh... huh?"

"She was a tricky one Takagi-kun. She got up and shot the victim from behind the suspect table while something on the one television in the place would distract most if not all of the people in the dining room. Then she slid it under their table by the one man she wanted to frame."

"But, if she did that how did they find the gun in HER possession?"

Satou's tone hushed, "The man was a snake Takagi-san... a cold blooded heartless snake..." The memory of that horrible feeling came rushing back. Icy chills ran down her spine freezing her legs in place while the rest of her shook. Goose bumps joined a cold sweat on her skin.

"S-Satou-san...?"

"S-Sorry it's colder out here than I thought it would be." She wrapped her arms around herself to steady the shaking. No, nothing was right about that black clad man at all.

Takagi's eyes soften as he slipped out of his blazer, "Here, it can at least take the chill off.

"Oh Takagi-san thank you but-" before she could contest he had draped the jacket across her shoulders. Her pounding heart served to warm her up quickly. "Thank you, it's doing more than enough."

He smiled and in the dim light Satou swore she saw a flush on his cheeks, "Now then, how did she get the weapon back?"

She nodded and continued "After the victim dropped the other two at the table of three jumped up to help her. The shooter stayed close but acted shocked and distracted. When the third suspect found the gun under his seat he slipped it in into the closest bag he could find, hers."

"Wow you're right, he is cold blooded."

_'You have no idea Takagi... none...'_She felt another shiver, making her pull the blazer tighter.

"Well then," he continued hoping to distract her, "How did you know one of the three didn't make the shot?"

"That was the one correct aspect of Kogoro-san's deduction, the shot could have only been made above the table clothes because it would have left bullet holes."

"Well if he was correct about that and had most of the same evidence as you..."

"Right... how come he didn't solve it himself."

"You're faster?" He chuckled out.

She couldn't help but laugh as well before abruptly stopping. Her head fell darkening her face, "No... but there was one thing not there. One thing. One crazy thing..."

"Satou-san..." He put a hand on her shoulder and felt as it tensed, "Say it... just say it..."

" …... Conan-kun. The one thing missing from this scene opposed from every other report about him I have read was Conan-kun." She felt her stomach flip and turn. She had said it, and it sounded just as crazy coming from her mouth as it did in her head.

So why wasn't Takagi laughing at her?

He looked back with a mixed face of surprise and recognition, "I knew he was an odd kid, but I had never thought..."

"Wait you believe me? I can't even believe me!"

"Satou-san," Takagi looked back up at the sky, "You remember the Tokyo Tower bombing case right?"

"Of course, it's a case I'll never forget."

"I think... I think it's about time I told you something about that case I left out of the reports."

And so in the back of the park, furthest from the street lamp's light, the pair stood together as Takagi wove a tale starring a bizarre young boy defusing a bomb with unneeded help and the even odder promise that was made under the weight of their impending death.

"T-Takagi-kun, why did you leave THAT out of your report?"

"Oh I don't know, fear of mental institutions I guess."

Satou smiled as more of her shaken state sloughed away, "I guess we're just a couple of nutcases huh?"

"Looks like it. So what are we going to do about it?"

Satou's lips curled up into a smirk, "What we do best of course, investigate."

Takagi joined her in smirking, "Seems like that's the best option here doesn't it?"

Under the light of the waxing moon, they made a silent pact to see their madness to the end.

Until Satou yawned, "It's getting pretty late, we should probably head home."

"I'll walk you, are you still staying at your friend's place?"

"Indefinitely it seems, but it works out. She needed someone to watch the house while she's out of town on all her business trips and I needed to get away from my mother's constant barrage of marriage profiles."

Takagi imagined her in a wedding dress. Blushing, there was no hiding the blushing. "Y-Yeah I probably would be too."

Unseen in the night, Satou blushed along with him.

* * *

"So this is the place huh?" Takagi looked up at the complex, a modest apartment building mere blocks away from the park and the station.

"Yeah, it's not much but it beats home right now." Satou walked up the stairs heading for a door near the end of the walkway. She looked behind her to see Takagi had followed her up. "You didn't have to follow me all the way up you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He laughed a bit, looking off to side in his innocent way.

"Well thanks... and about what we discussed..." She leaned over putting her hand on the doorknob. Her face drained of color.

"S-Satou-san?"

"I-It... It's open." she couldn't help to feel an ice cold wind blow across the back of her neck.

Takagi fell back against the wall; a hand automatically reaching for his gun. Full cop mode. He nodded to Satou.

She nodded back and opened the door slowly allowing him to enter gun first. A quick scan of the room yielded nothing but a simply decorated sitting room and kitchen. A check of the lone bedroom and the two closets end the same. The apartment was empty. "All clear... is anything missing Satou-san?"

"N-No no... nothing out of place..." she took a deep breath, calming away the chills, "I'm sure it was just my friend making a quick stop before her next business trip, she's left the door open before."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Chiba-kun would understand if I stayed to make sure you were ok."

"Now Takagi-kun! Are you trying to spend the night with me here alone?"

His reaction, Satou can tell you, was the best cure possible for the nervous chill that had been frozen down her spine. "N-NO NO NO! I M-Mean... I mean n-nothing like that I wouldn't, I mean not that you're not not that I'm not I..."

Takagi's rambling was ended by Satou's belly busting laugh, "O-Ohhh you should see the look on your face!"

He could feel the heat radiating off his face, "Offer still stands..."

"Takagi-kun, I'm ok. I'll sleep with the door locked and a pistol by my side. I'm not exactly a pushover you know." a quick playful jab to the shoulder reminded him of that.

"Haha alright you win... I'll see you next shift alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, get back home safe."

"I will, sleep tight Satou-san." with a wave and a gentle smile he turned and walked out; leaving Satou to think in the main room.

Yes, yes the door was just her friend. Forget that she only had done it once before and swore never to do it again. Forget that nothing in the house had been disturbed right down to the slippers by the door which made no sense with a hurried visit home. Forget all that. It was just her friend picking something up quickly before she had to catch another flight.

Right?

The shaking returned making Satou grip her sides. It was then she realized she had forgotten to give Takagi back his jacket. She pulled it tight letting part of it brush against her cheek. She could still smell him.

_'Takagi...'_

With his jacket around her it felt like he was still there; still calming her down. Looking around at just how empty the apartment was it was a good thing he had left it with her. Had he meant to leave it? Questions later. She hurried and locked the door before retreating to the bedroom steeling herself for a long night. She knew sleep would be elusive.

* * *

"The Offer still stands."

Satou stifled a yawn. That was quickly becoming her most hated sentence, "Inspector I am fine. Thank you for the concern but really I am fine."

Anyone with eyes could tell Satou hadn't slept well last night, her pale skin was clammy and the bags under her eyes had grown. She denied it each time she was confronted however in the name of saving face.

"Alright but if this keeps up it won't be an option. I am going keep you off any major cases today though; you're in no shape to investigate anything."

"Deal; there haven't been any cases for me to investigate anyway."

To this Meguire smiled a bit, "Ha yeah the scum out there is making my job a little easier. At least we can catch up on our paperwork now."

"Haha yeah, it's been awhile since I could say I've been caught up." She finished the last of the unfinished forms before letting out another yawn.

"Satou-san, go on and take a rest in the break room. Just don't let the boss see you slacking off." Meguire added a wink to the end of his words.

"Ha ha alright alright. I'll be extra careful so the inspector doesn't find out. Thank you." she smiled before getting up and walking towards the break room.

"GEAAAHH! SHIRATORI!" Yeah, she thought, that break was too good to be true. Satou turned on her heels to red faced Takagi standing at his workstation.

_'What did that ass Shiratori do now?'_

Said ass was sitting at his own desk, a cocky smile didn't help his case, "It's not my fault if you have a little "accident" Takagi-kun."

Accident? Satou looked a little closer to confirm that indeed the back of Takagi's pants were in fact wet. Most likely a result of the wet chair he had just sat down in. She found her patience fading fast.

"Takagi-kun?" Satou asked. He turned to face her; his embarrassment was hard to hide, "Come on, there are some towels in the break room. That's at least a little damage control you can do while your seat dries."

"Yeah that sounds good." Takagi's face cooled before turning back to his tormentor, "I will get you back for this one."

"Now Takagi-kun where is your evidence I did this?" his smug grin grew with every word, "You're so quick to convict me without any. That's not being a very good cop now is it."

There went any patience she had left, "Shiratori-kun, would you just shut up."

The room fell silent. Satou didn't care. She grabbed her partner's hand and led him out of the work area and towards the break room. Takagi swallowed hard watching the bemused giggles of his co-workers harden to stares. He swore could feel the target slowly growing on his back.

The pair made it to the room in record time. Thankfully it was empty so simply shutting the door would supply them with a least some limited privacy. "So tell me again how you ended up on the top of his shit list?"

"I wish I could tell you." he gave her a weak smile to go with the weak answer _'I really really wish I could.'_

It was enough for now. With a flick of a wrist she flung a clean towel over his head and plopped down on one of the two sofas. "Oh well, try and keep clear of him while I take a nap alright? I don't wanna have to wake up to save your butt from him."

Takagi laughed softly, trying to find the least humiliating way to dry his pants in front of her. "Couldn't get any sleep after the door thing I'm guessing?"

Her response was light and playful, "Hey you were the one who wanted to play knight in shining armor and got me all worked up. Turns out a lot of things creek late at night."

"Heahea sorry about that." With his 'problem' taken care of as much as possible Takagi joined her on the couch, "By the way, you happen to still have that jacket?"

"Oh that?" she giggled, "Yeah it's still at my place. I'll be sure to bring it back eventually."

"Oh now who's trying to get me to their room huh?" that made the pair laugh hysterically.

After a half a minute of that Satou leaned back onto the cushion, "You always could get me to laugh..."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing nothing." Satou looked away; hiding her face before speaking again in hushed tones, "And... about the walk..."

Takagi nodded a bit before leaning back on the sofa, allowing for whispering, "You decide how we should start this?"

"Ha, when did I become the leader?"

"Just thought having something to control may help you calm down."

Huh, she hadn't thought that, "Hmm alright. First thing is to see what we've already got. Think you could come up with a 'requires investigation' list by tomorrow?"

"Ha, yeah no problem. Now with that out of the way, you definitely need some sleep."

Another quick jab to the shoulder, "Yeah yeah I'm on it. Oh, and Takagi-kun."

"Yeah Satou-san?"

"Thanks for not sending me to the nut house."

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up before getting up and heading towards the door. Looking back he saw how she had sprawled out across the couch; her eyes already shut and ready for a rest. He took that scene in for a second before returning to the workroom and the co-workers ready to tear deeper into his wounded pride.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks again to my not so good friend out there who gave me the idea for Shiratori's prank by pulling it on me. You know who you are! On a different note, for the first time ever, I have already begun writing of chapter 3 BEFORE publishing chapter 2! Yes yes shocking I know. I foresee that being completed between one and three weeks. Until then remember... what were they suppose to remember again? Oh well. Cya ya'll around! ~Silver


End file.
